Electrical switches and circuit interrupting devices may incorporate various operating mechanisms for placing the switches and circuit interrupting devices in the desired operating state. An interrupter and disconnect assembly, for example, may incorporate a circuit interrupting device in conjunction with a moveable blade assembly. The operating mechanism provides for operation of the blade assembly while a suitable actuator may be provided to operate the interrupter. Typically, load breaking is provided by the circuit interrupting device while load making, including fault reclosing, is accomplished through the blade assembly. The disconnect blades therefore take the burden of load or fault current arcing during a closing operation. This may limit useful life of a blade assembly.